It's TShirt Time!
by depplvr12
Summary: Jenni's sister, Emily, is joining the fun and going to Italy with the rest of the Jersey Shore for the summer. She's got eyes for Ronnie, but does he still have feelings for Sammi? Was going to update, but am keeping it as a one shot. sorry.


It's T-Shirt Time (Ronnie Ortiz-Magro)

(In no way shape or form does this story express my feelings towards Ronald Ortiz-Magro)

Jenni loaded the last of our bags into the limo and slammed the trunk. "Bitch, get out here! Come on, we gotta leave now!"

"Coming!" I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. I, Emily Farley, was about to go to Italy! My skin was glowing and my dark brown hair was pin straight on my shoulders. I placed my new aviators on and walked out the door.

"You look great; now, let's get moving! Come ahn!" Jenni yelled, impatiently. I stood next to her and we stared at each other for a second. I gave her a hug and we both started to scream.

"We're going to Italy!" She yelled. Deena was no longer on the show. She and Snooki had a falling out. So, Jenni invited me to come along with her to live in the house.

"Italy, here we come!" I screamed as we arrived at the airport. The driver got someone to grab our bags so we ran into the airport.

I threw my passport on the counter and bounced on the soles of my feet. The lady smiled at me and gave me my ticket. I waited for Jenni, and we walked to the terminal, hand-in-hand.

There was only one other cast mate there. It was Ronnie. "Hey Jenni." He stood up and gave Jenni a hug. "Who's this?" He asked, eyeing me up and down.

"This is my kid sister, Emily." She laughed, putting her purse down.

"Are you ready to party it up?" He asked giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek. I could feel my face get hot, but I quickly hid it.

"Totally; bring on the party!" I laughed. Damn, why am I so tongue-tied?

"I'm gonna get a water. Want one?" Jenni asked me. I nodded my head and sat down next to the bags.

"Jenni mentioned she had a sister; it's nice to finally meet ya." Ron said. He sat down next to me.

"Likewise. Oh, my God! I am so excited!" I said, bouncing my legs up and down.

"I am more excited for the food." Ronnie said with a laugh. I could tell we were gonna become great friends.

"Yeah, by the time we get back we're gonna be like a thousand pounds." I giggled. Ronnie's eyes widened.

"Just imagine Snickers," We looked at each other and broke out into hysterical laughter. My sides ached and I buried my head into Ronnie's shoulder. It wasn't even that funny, but we were just feeding off each other's energy.

Jenni came back with the drinks. She looked at us weird, "What's so fuckin' funny?" That just made us laugh harder.

"Rahn!" We heard a shrill voice yell. I turned my head saw Sammi staring at us. "Why haven't you called me?

"Cuz we broke up." Ron muttered.

"So all of a sudden, we can't talk 'cause we're not dating? Who the fuck is that?" She glared at me.

"I'm Emily, Jenni's sis-"

"Shut the hell up. I don't give a fuck who you are. Get your fuckin' paws off-a him! Alright? Before I kick your ass to the moon, you slutty ass bitch!"

Jenni had had enough. "Sam, shut the fuck up! That's my sister you're talking about." Jenni got up in Sam's face.

Mike strolled over to us. "Alright, uh, is there a situation, here?" He pushed his glasses down his nose and stared at Sam and Jen.

"Yo, bro, Sam is just wigging out." Ronnie said, giving Mike a hug. Sammi glared at me, but didn't say anything.

"And you are?" Mike asked, checking me out.

"I'm Emily Farley." I said with a smile.

"Holy shit! Jenni, this girl's your sistah?" Mike hollered.

"Yeah, don't get any ideas, Mike!" Jenni laughed.

"Aw come on, J-Woww! I won't rough her up too bad!" Mike smirked and put his arm around my shoulder. I blushed; he was fine as hell.

"Cool it, man. We're not even in Italy yet and you're creepin'!" Ron laughed. There was something uneasy about his laugh.

"Boo-boo!" We heard someone scream. I turned my head to Snooki run to Jenni. They both started squealing and jumping up and down. Nicole turned and saw me.

"Emily, right?" She asked with a smile. I nodded. "Nicole, hug." She demanded, arms spread wide. I gave in, and gave her a hug.

"Aw, yeah, Italy, yeah!" A deep voice bellowed. Pauly D ran through the terminal and tackled Mike to the floor. "Are you ready for it, son?" He screamed. Pauly was grinning from ear-to-ear. I could tell he was most excited.

"Get off me!" Mike yelled.

Pauly stood and straightened his shirt. He gasped when he saw me. "New girl!" He tackled me to the ground. "Are you ready for the best summer of your life?" I laughed.

"If I make it there; you're crushing my esophagus." I wheezed.

"Pauly, you're gonna kill the poor girl." Vinny chuckled, appearing out of nowhere. Pauly reluctantly got up and Vinny held out his hand. I grabbed it and stood up,

"I'm Emily." I said to the both of them.

"And she's mine, so back off guys." Mike said, placing his arm around my waist.

"I'm no one's property." I laughed.

"Flight 459-Rome, Italy is now boarding."

"That's us!" Snooki screamed.

"Come on, guys! Planes are heah!" Pauly yelled. I laughed and grabbed my purse.

I looked at my ticket and it said I was in seat 4B. So I boarded the plane; eager to get to my seat. I looked and Ron was sitting in my seat. "Ronnie, that's my seat." I told him.

"I know, I was placed in 4A but I wanted to watch the plane take off." He gave me a toothy grin and looked out the window again. I sat down next to him. The realization that we were on a plane sunk in. My breathing got a little bit heavier and I began to wheeze. Ronnie looked at me.

"I…don't…like…planes." I hyperventilated.

"Oh, shit." Ronnie grabbed a barf bag and put it in my lap. He took one of my hands and rubbed my back as I breathed into the bag. The hyperventilating stopped and I fell back into my chair.

"Thanks." I said, breathing heavily.

"No problem," He replied. Oh, God, he was so hot. The captain announced that the ride was gonna start. I gripped Ronnie's hand as the plane started to move. His hands felt so… right in mine. A hand reached through the middle of the seats and started waving in front of my face. "Mike, not now! Emily doesn't like flying!" Ronnie yelled, his face contorting with rage.

"Aw, Emmy, wanna sit back here by the Sitch?" He poked his head around the other side of the chair. The plane started to tilt back and I put up the arm rest. Mike was still staring at me, waiting for me to get up and leap into his lap. I looked at Ron; he was giving me expectant eyes. The plane shook a little, and I pressed my body into Ronnie.

Mike's face dropped a little. Ron's hand rubbed my back as my fingers grasped his shirt. I guess you could say I had a small case of aerophobia. The shaking stopped, so I pulled away from Ronnie. I tried to take my hand away, but he kept hold of it.

"Thanks for helping me." I said, blushing.

"No problem," Ronnie smiled rubbing his thumb against my hand. "My mom has aerophobia, so I help her when we go on trips."

"Well, no one has done that for me before. So, thank you." Ronnie just nodded his head. I reached into my purse and pulled out my iPod.

"May I listen?" Ronnie asked, pointing to the ear bud in my hand.

"So formal." I laughed, handing him one. He placed it in his ear. He took the iPod and started scrolling through it. He chose a Pitbull song and began to rap the words quietly. I laughed at his body language.

"What?"

"You like Pitbull?"

"He's sexy." Ronnie laughed. I gave him a strange look. His eyes widened. "I mean, his voice is hot!"

"That doesn't make you sound any more straight." I laughed.

"I like…rap?" He stammered.

"There you go." For the next five hours, we talked to each other about whatever we could. Occasionally, Jenni or Pauly would pass by the seats and make a perverted remark. But by the sixth hour, I was asleep on Ronnie's chest. First class is a lot roomier than one would expect.

When I awoke, we were almost in Italy. Ron had been stroking my head. I gazed up at him and he smiled. "That's a sight to see when waking up." I chuckled, sitting up a little. My eyes met his again and he placed his lips onto mine. Mike peeked his head over the chair.

"Look's like someone's gonna smush tonight!" He wiggled his eyebrows. Ronnie broke away and pushed Mike's face back.

"Just so you know, I'm not a smush-and-leave type of girl." I told him.

Ronnie just laughed. "I know."

"Wait, what about Sam?"

"If that bitch has a problem, she can go fuck herself. I don't care. I do not care." He cracked his fingers, and I stared at his arms. They were so muscular. His black dago-tee made him look so ripped. The captain announced the landing and Ron held me close to him the whole time.

"We're here!" We heard Snooki scream.

"Aw, yeah, Italy, yeah!" Pauly yelled.

"You know what that means?" Ronnie called out.

"What does it mean, Ron?" Pauly replied.

"IT'S T-SHIRT TIME!" Ron yelled, throwing a t-shirt on.

"Yeaaaaahhh buddy!" Pauly screamed. It was gonna be a great summer.


End file.
